True strength
by Wiiicho
Summary: please ignore the spelling it s a little hard  writing from a library. Only having an hour to use the computer and all. Any way here s the story i m to lazy to write a summery plus there s an angry Liberian staring at me. which means it s time to get off


As the sun was setting many ninja where heading to there respective houses ether returning from a stressful mission or ending there training for the day. One blond was the exception though as he had already out lasted most of the ninjas who had already called it quits. He was young but most had to stop and admire his determination as he continued to mercilessly beat a log.

Truth be told he had been training since he had woken up. Why one might ask them selves would an eight year boy be training so ruthlessly? Well it's because he was tired, tired of being beat up, tried of being called the obnoxious dead last of the class. He himself would have continued to live like this but, one fateful event made him change his mind about just ignoring all of this.

It was when he meet that women a year ago, at the time the boy thought she was scary but he respected her none the less. She was the one who was able to shake some sense into him. She had told him the harsh truth that was his life. Telling him he was the container for the nine tailed Fox and that people would continue to treat him cruelly because of this until he proved himself to the village. Saying the boy was shocked was an understatement, the boy had burst into tears from learning the hole truth including who his parents where.

It was cruel to tell a boy so young this but in her opinion it was for the best. She that day felt worse than she ever had, honestly it was the hardest thing she had to do telling a boy that practically everyone hated him for something out of his control, She was surprised when he made a vow to prove those people wrong she wasn't expecting him to take it that well. She had to give it to the kid he was the toughest little kid she meet.

She that day had secretly made a vow as well to help the boy achieve his dreams. When she voiced that out to the boy she was surprised to hear the kid asking her why she told him all of this and then agree to train him. She had to tell him that it was because she to was hated for something out of her power though not as bad as the kid.

Back with the boy, he was now fighting imaginary opponents. Throwing a quick punch to the first foe only he could see, then dodging the incoming kick from another foe. He battled these opponents with straight out taijutsu until he hard a familiar voice calling him.

"Seriously Naruto, don't you ever take a break" said a women with purple hair tied back in a short ponytail wearing a rather large over coat.

"I need to get stronger, Anko-chan" said Naruto as he stopped training and walked over to the women (well in reality she was only 14 but a women from Naruto's perspective).

"Yes, you do but you also need to take a break once in a while. Hmm how about I take you out for dinner and talk a little bit about your training." She smiled as she saw the kids reaction, marching on ward Naruto only turned to give Anko a thankful glance.

- At the restaurant-

Naruto and Anko where currently waiting for there meals at the purple haired kniochi's favorite restaurant. Naruto mentally chuckled at his friend's genuine smile as they sat in her usual table.

"Anko-chan what did you want to tell me" said an exited blond since any time Anko wanted to talk about something that had to do with his training it meant something cool was going to happen.

" oh yea, well I have been teaching you taijutsu for a year now and I am proud to say that you are at least high genin level in that field, so I'm going to start teaching some low level ninjutsu." After saying this she was chuckling at the shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"Genin are you sure. I've barely been in the academy for two years" stated a shocked Naruto.

"It's true kid but that's what happens when you have me as a sensai." Gloated Anko as she looked at her student with pride.

"So then what are the jutsu you're going to teach me" asked Naruto all the while staring at Anko in anticipation.

"we'll start with 3 basic C racked jutsu, the first being toxic smoke jutsu, the next would be poison needle jutsu, and the last one brat would have to be camouflage jutsu " Anko made a sort grin when she mentioned the last one, she had taken on a little hobby of embarrassing Naruto when ever she had the chance.

"Just don't use it to spy on me changing… or I'll kill you, ok" a huge blush was seen on Naruto's face before the stuttering marathon began.

"I-I w-w-wouldn't, w-w-would you r-r-really k-k-kill meeee" Naruto palled when he saw the smirk on Anko's face followed by a nod.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't your to cute to kill at lest not with out having some dirty fun first" Anko practically moaned.

Poor Anko nearly face planted on to the grown when she saw Naruto's confused face. (Keep in mind Naruto's 8 and Anko's 14 so dirty fun to Anko is well sex, but to Naruto It would be something like playing in the mud and getting dirty as in not clean)

"Anko your really weird, you now that." Naruto fell back laughing when he saw Anko actually pouting, he's fun was only short lived when Anko started looking mad.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Anko-chan, it's just that you looked kind of well innocent when you did that and well it was kind of funny."

"What are you taking about Naruto I am innocent, you now I'm only 14." As soon as Anko stopped talking Naruto was once again rolling on the flour again holding his stomach.

"Anko you're far from innocent, but I'll always love you Anko-chan even though you're weird and perverted." Anko's eyebrow twitched at being called weird and well perverted even though she kind of accepted that one. Then she remembered Naruto had just said she loved her, in reality it had been the first time he had said that and well she was happy he said it but that didn't mean she wouldn't take this chance to mess with him.

"So you really do love me Naruto, hmm you are kind of cute; I guess I can reward you with a kiss." Naruto was now scared he quit honestly was expecting her to hurt him when he said that and well now he thought maybe she was saying that to catch him off guard.

Anko get up from her chair across the table and began walking seductively towards Naruto, slowly swaying her hips she made her way over to Naruto who couldn't help but gulp and wait in anticipation.

"pucker up, then will yea" Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation and fright, but the kiss that he was so scared of and secretly excited about never touched his lips instead he felt the warmth on his cheek .

"You look kind of disappointed, Naruto." Anko burst out laughing when she saw Naruto sporting a full on blush.

"L-lets stop wasting time and go train; you said you'd teach me jutsu so might as well start." Naruto jumped up happily when Anko nodded.

"Sure but first let's eat something ok. Look our food is coming" Anko started cranking up when she heard Naruto's stomach agree with a grumble.

- Training ground 7 -

Naruto was at the moment doing his best to create a layer of poisons chakra, just as Anko had told him to but sadly it just looked like he was try to break a needle in between his thumbs.

"Come on Naruto if you take this long to create a jutsu your enemy will just get out of the way before you can even finish" explained Anko.

A low pitched grunt was Naruto's only response before he did the hand signs again and started to channel chakra to the senbon but this time he pushed way more chakra into it than the last, making the needle glow purple before it shot out like a bullet nearly scraping Anko's face.

"Let this be the last time you us me as a target, or you 'ill regret it brat "screamed Anko scared and pissed off.

"Now, as punishment your do for 5oo punches, 800 kicks and, 600 push-up's now" screamed Anko.

Naruto knowing better than to refuse began punching a close by tree; minutes passed and Naruto hands spelled blood with every punch but he was unfazed.

'500' thought Naruto to himself before he quickly switched to kicks., his legs moved viscously and quickly pounding on the tree, bark chipped off flying every where when ever his feet made contact with the tree.

Several kicks and dents on the tree latter, Naruto had finished and emotionlessly moved on to the push-ups.

"Naruto finish those later. I have time to teach you just one more jutsu today." Anko explained and Naruto obeyed.

"Ok Anko, I'm ready what is the next jutsu." Said Naruto tired but none the less happy.

"The next jutsu is toxic smoke jutsu, for these one you have to collect chakra in your lungs while performing these hand sings… and then exhaling your breath" Taught Anko.

"OK Anko," said Naruto before he began on the hand signs, while collecting chakra in his lungs and then let the air out but something was wrong he forgot the last hand sign so instead of toxic smoke he let out a loud and rumbling burp.

Anko busted out laughing while waving her hand in front of her face. Naruto just turned pink when he realized what happened.

"Sorry" said Naruto before he tried again beginning with the hand signs, only this time stressing them in order to get them right after this he collected the chakra in his lungs and breathing it out he formed a think cloud of purple in front of him.

"Well done Naruto, now it's getting late maybe you should go home you have school tomorrow" Said Anko.

"What's the point it's not like there's anyone home waiting for me. I'd rather just stay here and train myself to sleep, it's a lot more peaceful that way." Explained Naruto.

"Say Naruto do you want to sleep over at my house just this once, you know cause tomorrow is the day that I finally let you use your real strength at the academy." Said Anko but before she could even finish saying the last word Naruto jumped up to hug her.

"Thanks, thanks you're the best Anko" screamed Naruto happily.

- Anko's House/apartment -

"Wow Anko-chan your house is huge" said an existed Naruto. In reality it wasn't that big but since all he had to compare it to was his tiny apartment...

It had a normal sized living room, a moderate bathroom, a pretty big single bed room, and a little kitchen. It was all Anko needed since she lived alone.

"Really I thought it was normal sized, well do you want to go to sleep or order some Ramen" said Anko happily. Of course she new he would say yes so it was no surprise to her when he jumped up in joy.

"Yea I want to have ramen and, and watch a move and lots of popcorn, thanks Anko you're the best" said Naruto while jumping up and down on the couch.

Anko had had him over in the past, and she actually wanted to adopt him at some point but she was still a miner and could not do so. Still she planed on doing so once she turned 18 although she new that much of the hardships of Naruto life he would have to go through alone. She still though had moments when she wanted to send everything to hell and just tell him to live with her and now was sadly one of those moments.

"Naruto can I ask you something" asked Anko.

"Of course what is it, Anko-chan" said Naruto suspiciously.

"Well, are you happy living on your own Naruto" blurted out Anko.

"I'm happy, I just have moments when I feel a little lonely but your always there for me so I now I shouldn't feel that way" spoke Naruto honestly.

That little bit of information had made Anko feel at ease. Sure he wasn't the happiest child on earth but at least according to Naruto he was happy.

"Oh well, if you ever feel lonely just come talk to me ok" said Anko a little happier.

"Ok Anko-chan, so how long till the ramen gets here" asked Naruto.

"AM I say about 30 min, but the popcorn should be ready soon" answered Anko.

Naruto had nothing to say to that but oh ok, so they just sat there quietly watch a move on Anko 22 inch TV. This was actually kind of hard for Naruto to do since he was

Hyperactive and setting still was not his forte especially since he was exited about finally showing his actual strength at the academy so he decided, strike a conversation.

"Anko do you think my classmates will respect me more once I show my true strength." Asked Naruto innocently.

"Of course they'll respect you more, all ninja and ninja want to bys admire strong and capable comrades" said Anko truthfully.

"You really think so Anko-chan" asked Naruto to which Anko nodded.

"Naruto I almost forgot, I got you a new set of cloths for the academy it would mean a lot to me if you tried them on." Said Anko.

"Thanks Anko-chan and of course I'll try them on silly" said Naruto. Anko nodded then went down the hall and into her room before returning with a bundle in her hands.

"Here you go Naruto" said Anko giving the set of close to Naruto. " the bath room is the second door down the hall." Said Anko

Naruto replied a quick thanks and headed for the bathroom. When he returned he ware a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front of the shirt, a gray pare of cargo pants, and a white over coat with orange spikes on the bottom and sleeves. (Like the one in the anime when he fights pain.).

"Wow Naruto you look grate and a lot older too" said Anko actually checking him out before she caught herself.

"Thanks Anko" replied Naruto.

Anko was about to comment further but the door bell rand meaning the ramen had arrived. So they both decided to just relax while having a peaceful meal and then just going to sleep.

- The Next day -

"Anko-chan have you seen my goggles" screamed Naruto anxious to find them so he could go to the academy already.

"Ah Naruto I didn't want you ruining your new look with those ugly goggles so I burned them" screamed back Anko from the bathroom.

"What, why would you do that, Anko-chan" Screamed back Naruto a little pissed off.

"Don't worry check what's in the boxes under the couch" replied Anko.

Naruto did what he was told and checked under the couch and just as she had said there was the box. Naruto was a little surprised to see what was in the box: it was a black mask that comes up almost to the eyes, much like kakashi's mask. Only this one had curved white sevens on either side of the mask.

Anko stepped out of the bathroom as Naruto continued to stare dumbly into the box.

"Naruto, me kakashi and the Hokage devised a plan. This is the only way for you to have as close to a normal life as possible. The plan is for you to pretend to be a ninja in training from another land that has come here to study under the leaf and based on your performance, the hidden sand village would adopt our village's academy program. That's your cover, so you can't show your face or speak your real name, now your cover name is Toad. Now there would be no point in all of this if your spiked up yellow hair gave it all away so take this hair grease and flatten out your hair as much as you can" explained Anko.

"Wow that's a lot to take in, don't you think, so I have to pretend to be someone else" asked Naruto.

"Yep" was Anko brilliant response.

"One question though, don't you think people will get suspicious when I don't show up to the academy" asked Naruto whom Anko thought was the smartest little kid.

"yea that would be the case, but we have a good cover also no one would believe that Naruto would be as strong as you are" announced Anko.

"It's missed up but it makes sense" said Naruto feeling a little down.

"Ok now hurry up and put on your mask, oh and fix your hair before you leave" screamed at Naruto who did as he was told and ran out the door.

- At the academy -

All in the class where seated like normal and like normal being bored out of there minds by one of Iruka's lessons. That's why everyone was caught of guard when a shuriken came flying through the window, Including Iruka who barely had time to dodge it and was left defenseless against the multiple needles that imbedded themselves in his flesh. Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing he was only a shadow clone. Suddenly a figure appeared in the middle of the class room applauding "Bravo sensai that was good" said toad a.k.a Naruto.

"who are you" said Iruka from behind the masked blond.

"You now who I am, I'm the new exchange student from sand." Spoke the ninja to be.

"no, you couldn't be your at lest genin level or higher" spoke Iruka in shock.

The rest of the class couldn't seat quietly any more all of them where itching to know more of this masked man.

Surprisingly the first to break the silence was Sasake "Damn what clan are you from" asked the Uchiha .

Naruto just sweat dropped "What a stupid question. If I'm wearing a mask it's to hide my identity so what point would there be in wearing it if I told you my last name. Sensai you'd good to teach this kid some common sense" spoke The masked boy leavening everyone awing

"What did you say, eh why don't me and you step out side" demanded Sasuke.

The rest of the class was just getting over there shock and decided to join in.

"Yea he may be tough but he can't beat Sasuke" Screamed Sakura.

"Shit I think I could take him" blurted out Kiba.

"Nah he's to tough I say we all rush him" Spoke a random Kid.

"That sounds like fun, maybe all of you together might, might have a chance" laughed out the blond.

'Damn, I'm probably going to get dragged into this too' thought shikamaru to himself.

"Do you really think you can take them all out" asked Iruka surprised at the blonds bravery.

"Yep but enough talk lets go out side" said Naruto before he jumped out the window.

- Out side -

"All right kid your going to get it now" shouted out Sasuke.

"All right lets get this over with" Screamed Naruto as he began a set of hand seals while collecting chakra in his lungs and breathing out a thick layer of purple fog all around.

Suddenly more than half of the class that didn't jump out of the way fell to the ground coughing and screaming.

'Damn' thought Sasuke as he landed on a near by tree 'This guy is fast, shit this is my chance' as soon as he could he jumped behind Naruto and began a set of hand signs of his own.

"Fire ball Jutsu" screamed out Sasuke sending a small fire ball at the Mask blond.

It was to slow though and Naruto avoided it easily "If your jutsu is this slow your enemy will just get out of the way" screamed out Naruto.

"Fuck off" screamed back Sasuke before he fell on his knees panting.

The Blond just jumped at a crowed of the remaining Ninja to be and started going through taijutsu combos. Punching and kicking flipping and twisting, pounding, and head butting.

To the only spectator who was Iruka it looked like a massacre of his students as they fell to the floor one by one. He had had enough and decided to stop this little war between a class of 24 ninja to be and 1 powerful sand ninja to be.

"That's enough side Iruka" as he appeared behind Naruto holding a Kunai to The masked boys throat.

"As you wish sensai, I just got a little excited" said Naruto feeling a little guilty about the beating.

"Is every one ok" said Iruka but his only response was a couple of grunts.

"Boy what's your Name" asked Iruka.

"It's Toad" responded Naruto.

"Well Toad go to the hokage tower and ask for a medic team, after that wait there for me to arrive.

:"Yes sensai" responded Naruto.

"Wait, Shikamaru I know you weren't even hit so go with him" Demanded Iruka.

"Damn, fine I'll go" grunted shikamaru while Naruto just busted out laughing.

- At the tower -

Naruto was on and shikamaru where at the moment in the waiting area they had just asked for the medic team and where waiting for there sensai.

"So do you think he's mad at me" Asked Naruto

"Can't say, he looked kind of mad but he's hard to figure out" responded shikamaru

"Why is that" said Naruto.

"Well he had a hint of proud to him, why do you even care" Asked shikamaru

"Well it's cause I think I went a little over board" responded Naruto

"You think, let's see you attacked our sensai then you toke out the hole class in less than 30 minutes" explained Shikamaru.

Naruto was about to respond when out of no where Iruka came through the door and walked over to the two boys.

"So I bet, you know why you're here Toad. You on the other hand Shikamaru, don't know do you" spoke Iruka.

"yea" both boys said in unison.

"Well we'll start with you Toad, Your not going to be punished for fighting the class" Naruto was all ready celebrating when Iruka continued "But you well be punished for attacking me" Iruka actually laughed when he saw Naruto hang his head down. That mad him remember that even though he was strong he was still a little boy.

"All right now your punishment well be to team up with Shikamaru. You need to think more before you act and he needs to act more and think less So do you understand how you two we'll help each other. You are to seat together, have lunch together, and always train together" explained Iruka.

"Does that include after class too Sensai" asked Naruto.

"Yep" was the response Iruka gave.

"What a drag"sighed Sikamaru

"You could say that again" Added Naruto.

"All right I'll leave you two alone To work out a schedule" Instructed Iruka.

Iruka walked away after that and left the two by themselves.

"So do you train after school" asked Naruto.

"You could say that, I train my mind by playing shoji" explained Shikamaru.

"Cool well I'm supposed to learn a new jutsu today with a friend… aw of my parents. Anyway it's right after class so we could go learn the jutsu and then go to your place and you could teach me how to learn shoji.

"Alright sounds like a plan, am we should probably head back to class now" Proposed Shikamaru.

- After class -

"All right Naruto which way do we go" asked shikamaru.

"This way follow me" screamed back Naruto before he jumped on a roof and headed toward the training ground that he frequented.

Shikamaru how ever was having trouble keeping up. This jumping of the roofs continued until shikamaru collapsed half way there and Naruto had to carry him the rest of the way tell they got to the training ground.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot that not everyone is a stamina freak like me." Explained Naruto.

"No it's fine, I'm just a little out of shape" said Shikamaru.

There conversation was ended when Anko jumped out from a tree and surprised both of them.

"So toad whose your friend here" asked Anko.

"Well it's a long story, I kind of kicked everyone's ass and the Sensai told me I had to learn to think more before I act. He also said that Shikamaru here needs to learn to act more so he thought we could learn something from one another. He kind of made as partners or something" explained Naruto.

"Wow couldn't you just say he was a friend of yours or something" asked Anko.

":Yea that kind of would have been simpler" added Shikamaru.

Naruto started to pout under his mask as both Anko and Shikamaru laughed at the masked blond.

"All right that's enough so just tell me how to do the camouflage jutsu, oh and I think it would be a good idea to teach shikamaru too sense we are partners now.

"Yea that would be a good idea but he unlike doesn't have a huge chakras reserve but what I could do is have him have exercises to increase his chakra reserve, if that's ok with him" explained Anko turning to look at Shikamaru for a response.

"I'm not very hard working but guess doing a couple of exercises couldn't hurt" said Shikamaru. Naruto just laughed at how wrong his words where, Anko was a bet of a slave driver.

"Cool so then for now Toad just try to memorize this hand signs…, Shikamaru you try to pump as much chakra into this leaf" instructed Anko, giving Shikamaru a leaf.

After a couple of minutes Shikamaru was panting on his knees and Naruto had just finished memorizing the hand signs. AT this point Naruto bored to death of just practicing hand signs.

"All right already Anko I've got them memorialized" screamed Naruto at Anko who was on a tree.

"Ok now do the hand signs while channeling chakra to your hole body, but stop the flow immediately after you channel it to your hole body" explained Anko.

"Ok" responded Naruto. He quickly started on the hand signs and then channeled as much chakra as he could to his body. Both Anko and Shikamaru busted out laughing since instead of camouflaging Naruto had turned bright pink including his cloths and well it was freaking hilarious.

"Ha-ha-ha, you used to much chakra stupid, ha-ha-ah" roared Anko.

"Ha-ha-ha-ah-ah, you look so fucking guy" laughed out Shikamaru.

"Shout up" screamed out Naruto at the two.

"Ok I'll try again" said Naruto.

Once again he started going through the hand signs and started channeling chakra through he's body.

Only this time he disappeared from view.

"Naruto where the hell are you" asked Anko getting worried he might get her back for laughing at him.

Naruto was actually contemplating on whether what he was about to do was a good idea or not 'I just hope Anko doesn't hate me for this ha-ha-ha' thought Naruto to himself.

Anko suddenly felt a pair of hands on her hips before her skirt was around her ankles.

Normally this would piss her off for a while and then she's get over it after hurting someone but she wasn't wearing any underwear today so she'd have to kill them.

Meanwhile both boys where on the ground with noise bleeds, " Shikamaru is that what a vagina looks like" whispered Naruto to Shikamaru.

"Yea" Was he's only reply.

Anko noticed something though her skirt was still down and both boys where staring at her pussy. Anko quickly pulled her skirt up and yelled " TTTTTTTTOooooooad I'm going to kiiiillll you, you damn ass hole.

"Shikamaru I think now's a good time to ran over to your house, ah lets go I'll race you" screamed Naruto ass he was already at a good destines.

Shikamaru followed after with Anko close on there trail.

Luckily for the boys Anko stopped chasing them half way there, although she did scream about getting them back when they lest expected which kind of scared the boys.

- AT Shikamaru's house -

Both Naruto and Shikamaru where seated on ether side of a small table with a bored game in the middle.

"How many times have I lost now" Asked Naruto.

"You've lost about 5 times now" responded Shikamaru.

"And how many times have I won" Asked Naruto once again.

"Ah none actually" responded Shikamaru.

"Wow I really suck at this game" said Naruto

"True but we can't all be good at everything, I mean you're a grate fighter and I'm a grate tactics so it kind of evens out.

"What evens out' asked Naruto.

"Our partnership, stupid" responded Shikamaru.

"you Think where going to be partners even after the academy" asked Naruto.

"I can't say for sure but it could be" explained the pineapple head.

"That would be kind of cool, right" Asked the masked blond

"Yep it kind of would" added Shikamaru.

"Toad do you think Anko is still mad at us" asked Shikamaru

"Probably, she a real big grudge holder' Explained the blond.

"How long have you known her" asked Shikamaru.

"About a year" replied Naruto.

"cool so do you have a crash on her" asked the pineapple head.

"noooo, why" asked Naruto

"I could tell by the way you look at her, that you like her" answered Shikamaru.

- Authors note -

Well this is my longest chapter ever written hope you liked it, there well be an update about every two weeks with a chapter of 5ooo words or more.

Wiiicho out


End file.
